Storms
by BlueBumbler
Summary: Lee keeps a watchful eye on the weather while comforting his son, Metal. / This is just for fun, there's no plot to it really... I just really wanted to write these two interacting.


It had been a horribly hot and humid day in the Leaf. It was the kind of day that made it hard to breath, and made you want to just lay around and do nothing. But of course Metal and Lee hadn't done that. They had continued with their training as usual, pushing through the heat and sweat in their endless pursuit of physical perfection.

Of course, Lee was well aware of the dangers of overheating and he made sure that Metal paced himself accordingly. He wouldn't risk his son's health. He wanted Metal to learn restraint as well as perseverance. There was a fine line between the two rules, and it was easy to cross. It was a lesson Lee himself had needed to learn when he was a genin. Guy sensei had firmly stopped him from overdoing it many times on days like today.

But, overheating wasn't Lee's concern at the moment.

With the falling of the sun below the horizon had come the night, which usually brought cooler temperatures and relief from the heat of the day. But it was still muggy and sticky, an uncomfortable heat lingering in the air. It was the kind of humid heaviness that hung in the atmosphere when storms would be rolling in. The clouds had grown dark and ominous as the night stretched on, and lightning was beginning to light up the dark sky.

So now it was almost eleven-thirty, far past both of their bedtimes, and Lee and Metal were sitting on the couch in their living room, dressed in their night clothes while watching the tv to keep an eye on the weather.

The storm was a strong one and had caused power outages for many of the areas it had passed over. From the sound of it, the storm was gaining strength as it moved in the direction of the Leaf Village, fueled by the humidity and instability in their atmosphere.

A particularly bright flash of lightning and accompanying loud crash of thunder had Metal wincing sharply and pressing against his father's side. It was then that Lee noticed his son was trembling. With a soft, comforting smile Lee wrapped an arm around the eleven year old and held him close. "It is all right. We will be fine." he assured.

Metal shivered, casting a bashfully fearful expression up at his father. "H-he said that the storms are getting stronger..."

"Yes, but I will keep you safe no matter what. You have nothing to be scared of." he promised before placing a little kiss to Metal's forehead.

The little one quivered and let out a soft whimper. "But..."

"Shh... Everything will be okay. I promise." he soothed in a gentle voice.

To be honest, he was a bit uneasy too but he didn't want his little one to know that... Lee completely understood Metal's fear of storms because he himself shared the same fear. Not rain and thunder, he wasn't scared of that. In fact, he rather enjoyed the sound of rain and distant thunder, especially when trying to sleep. But strong storms like this, the ones that could produce tornadoes, he hated those... After all, who didn't?

The thought of tornadoes had always scared him, especially when he was young. They were huge, deadly, powerful things that he had no way of fighting against. No matter how much he trained, or how powerful he became, there was no way he could fight against a force of nature. It was something he couldn't overcome or defeat. And that terrified him.

He had spent many stormy nights curled up against Guy sensei's side, trembling and wincing at the powerful rumbles of thunder that shook the apartment. Lee would always remember how comforting and reassuring Guy's powerful presence had been. The feeling of strong, protective arms around him had made him feel safe, no matter how bad the storms got. He hoped he could be even half as comforting for his son as Guy had been for him.

Another sharp clap of thunder cut through his thoughts and he winced softly, his hold tightening instinctively around Metal when his little one jumped and curled tighter into him. Lee let out a soft breath before glaring out the window a little.

The lightning was becoming much more frequent now, and in the bright flashes he could see the trees being beaten by strong winds and the heavy rain pelting the window. The worst of the storm was getting closer, as evident in the angry roars of thunder that, at times, rattled their home.

Metal squeezed his eyes shut as he buried his face in his father's chest. "I-I want it to be over..." he said quietly, quivering as he wrapped his arms tight around his father.

Lee frowned sympathetically as he could feel Metal's racing heartbeat from how tightly pressed against his side the boy was. He started to reply, but cut himself off when the weatherman came back with an update.

"This storm is still strengthening as it moves into this pocket of very high instability. This part of it here, over the Rice Valley area, has even begun to show signs of rotation within the last few minutes, so I want everyone in that area to be in your safe places right now. We don't have any reports of confirmed tornadoes yet out of this system, but this storm definitely means business and is not to be taken lightly. We're placing most of the viewing area under a tornado watch until one this morning, so it's going to be a late night for you folks."

Metal tensed and raised up quickly to look up at his dad. "D-did he say tornado?"

"Just a tornado watch. It does not mean that there will be one for sure." he said softly, keeping his tone calm. "It just means that there could be one."

Metal's eyes widened, clearly not comforted by his father's words. "Wh-what should we do?"

"There is not much we can do but watch for now."

"B-but what if-"

"I told you, I will keep you safe if anything happens." he reminded as he looked into his son's wide, fearful eyes with steeled determination to keep his oath. "You have nothing to be scared of. I promise." he finished with a smile and a thumbs up.

Metal recognized the thumbs up immediately. It was the sign of a promise that would not be broken. It was the same pose Guy sensei used. His father and grandfather never broke their promises.

The little one gazed back into his father's eyes, searching them carefully. They were confident and determined, instead of full of fear like his own eyes... Seeing his father's courage, and knowing that he never broke his promises, melted away some of his anxiety. But he suddenly felt ashamed and disgusted of his own cowardice...

Quickly, he lowered his gaze to hide his fear and shame from his father, instead hiding his face against his side again. "O-okay..."

Lee didn't notice the shame that flashed in Metal's eyes as he wrapped both arms around his son and held him tight, rather pulling him into his lap. He placed a kiss to the top of Metal's soft, glossy hair before resting his chin there as he watched the tv.

He watched the radar closely, listening as the meteorologist discussed the various severe storms that were dotting the map. The true brunt of the storm was now coming upon them, but Lee didn't have to see the proof on the radar to know that. The wind was howling furiously while thunder and lightning rolled overhead constantly. The rain was coming down so hard that the sound of it hitting the roof was an endless roar.

Lee could feel Metal trembling in his arms again and he embraced him tighter, hiding him as best he could. He wanted to say something comforting, but he was focusing too intently on the tv to do so. It seemed the main threat for their area was strong winds, but the meteorologist had been adamant about stressing the possibility of tornadoes for anyone in the path of these storms.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud on the roof that made Metal jump. It was starting to hail... and it was pretty big from the sound of it.

Metal spoke worriedly, "W-we learned in science class that a storm capable of making large hail is capable of making tornadoes..."

Lee soothingly caressed over Metal's hair as he replied, "That is true, but it is not a guaranty that there will be one. There are other factors involved." he said softly.

The hail continued to beat down for the next few minutes, and Lee became a little worried for the windows. Every time a large hailstone hit one of the windows he would wince softly, hoping the next one wouldn't crack it... But, thankfully, the hail ebbed away rather quickly and left them with the sound of heavy rain hitting the roof. It didn't sound so ominous anymore after all the racket the hail had caused.

Lightning flashed close by, REALLY close, lighting up their living room and making their power flicker off for a second. Lee instinctively tightened his arms around Metal as if it could protect him from the huge clap of thunder that shook their home.

Metal's heart almost jumped out of his throat at the sudden boom and the brief loss of their power, his hands gripping at his father's nightshirt. He let out a shaky breath, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried valiantly to calm his nerves and be brave... But, like always, his nerves refused to be calmed and he could only tremble in fear as his mind went through every horrible thing that could happen. It wasn't entirely unlike the feeling he got when people watched him train. It was a feeling that made him sick to his stomach...

"I-I... feel sick..." Metal admitted quietly against his father's chest.

Lee stroked up and down the little one's back in a soothing gesture with a sympathetic pout. "Do you need a bucket?" he asked gently.

The younger shook his head softly. "N-no... Can I have a peppermint though?"

With a kiss to Metal's forehead, Lee quietly replied, "Of course."

Shifting his hold so that Metal was straddling his hip, Lee stood and made his way into the kitchen. Keeping one arm around Metal to keep him from falling, he reached into the cabinet and grabbed a small handful of the red striped candies. Metal often needed them to settle his nervous stomach, so he always kept a bag of them around.

Once sat back down on the couch with Metal in his lap, Lee removed one of the candies from its wrapper and brought it to Metal's lips. The little one opened his mouth without hesitation and let the candy be placed on his tongue.

Metal sucked on the peppermint as he turned his gaze back to the tv. The storm still looked bad, and the weatherman was pointing out a tight portion of rotation that could indicate a forming tornado. It wasn't near them, but it was still scary... He quivered and turned his gaze away from the tv, focusing on his peppermint as he gave a quiet little whine. He wanted this to be over with so badly... He was already tired and exhausted from training, and this was draining his energy even more. He just wanted to sleep...

Lee could easily tell that his poor kid was exhausted. Metal should be in bed right now, but he knew that the little one would never be able to sleep through this. He couldn't just send him to bed knowing full well that the poor little thing would lay awake, scared and alone, until the storms were over...

No. He would rather Metal be here in his arms. At least he could offer him comfort this way. He would just let him sleep in a bit tomorrow to catch up. But not too late... He did have class tomorrow.

Gently, Lee started to rock back and forth, hoping the soothing motion would put his little one to sleep, or at least calm him down. Another flash of lightning and boom of thunder had Metal tensing, but Lee softly shushed him. "It is all right. The storms are almost over. It will be over soon." he promised in a comforting whisper as he hugged Metal flush to his chest.

In this position, with his pressed against his father's chest, Metal could hear Lee's heartbeat. He paused to hear that it was so... steady. So calm. Nothing like how Metal's heart was pounding in his chest. It was as if his dad wasn't scared at all. He shivered as he listened to that powerful heartbeat, each pulse making his awe and respect for his father increase. But, it made his shame and disgust with himself grow.

His father was so fearless and brave, but he was such a coward. He was scared of storms, he was scared of practicing in front of other people, he was scared of what people thought of him... He was scared of a lot of things. It made him feel so ashamed of himself, like he wasn't living up to his father. His dad had always taught him to believe in himself, to have confidence, but he never did.

"Dad..." he started quietly, catching his father's attention. He nibbled at his bottom lip hesitantly, the words hanging precariously to the tip of his tongue. With a careful breath, he started to speak them, "H-how are you not scared? How are you so brave?"

Lee paused when he heard that question, blinking a few times before chuckling softly. "Because I have to be brave to protect you."

The little one quivered softly, feeling the pain in his heart growing. "But how..? How can you be brave like that? I do not understand at all. You are never scared, but I-..."

"...Metal, being brave is not the same as not being scared." he began as he gently petted over his son's glossy hair. "Being brave is being scared but having the strength to push through the fear. You have to push through fear for the ones you love, and for those who are counting on you." He explained with a smile. "It is okay to be scared, you just cannot let those fears control you."

Metal pulled back just enough to look up at his father in wonderment. "Really? It is... okay to be scared? It does not... mean that you are weak..?"

Lee chuckled softly. "Of course not. Being scared sometimes is normal. Everyone has fears, even Lord Hokage."

"Even you?" Metal asked curiously. "What are they?"

"Well, to be honest... I have always been scared of storms." he admitted, chuckling to see the shock in Metal's eyes.

"What?! You are scared of storms too?! But... your heartbeat is so steady. A-and you do not sound or look scared at all. You never seem scared when it storms." Metal said in obvious disbelief. Surely his father was just telling him that to make him feel better.

He smiled warmly at his son. "When I was your age, I was terrified of storms. I hated them... I spent all night curled up with Guy sensei, just praying for the storm to weaken and pass us by safely. But now, I have something that helps me push through the fear. Something that I have to be strong for."

Metal's eyes were wide with amazement as he listened to his father. He had always believed that his father was completely without fear, that nothing could scare him. He thought over Lee's last statement. "But... what is it that helps you push through your fear?" he asked softly, curiously.

Lee smiled lovingly at his son. "I can push through my fear of the storm because I have you now. You are depending on me to keep you safe, and I cannot do that if I am scared. I will push past any fear, any obstacle, to protect you and make sure that you reach the full blossom of your springtime." He hugged his son in a lovingly tight embrace, one that was almost too tight, and whispered, "You make me stronger and braver than I have ever been."

Those words made Metal's heart skip a beat, tears welling in his eyes as love overwhelmed him. He didn't even know how to respond to that. He wanted to say something, to express how much that meant to him, but fitting words failed him. A few tears streamed down his cheeks as he tightly returned the embrace, trying to hold back a sob as he hid his face in the crook of his father's neck. "I-I love you so much, Dad..."

He felt a bit better now... Like maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all. Maybe he could push through his fears like his father did and be almost as brave as he was. Maybe someday, he could even hope to be just as brave.

With a warm smile, Lee quietly replied, "I love you too, Metal." He could feel all of the tension easing out of his little one's body, feel him relaxing against his chest now.

After a while of watching and waiting, Metal was fast asleep in his arms, not effected by the sound of thunder anymore as it got farther and farther away. Lee looked back to the tv and smiled to see that the storms were all but gone. There was nothing but rain and thunder for them now, the threat had passed them by. The weatherman continued to monitor the storm, but said that it was safe for everyone behind it to head to bed. And that's exactly what Lee planned to do.

He turned off the tv and gently shifted the sleeping Metal in his arms to carry him bridal-style, before standing from the couch. Lee cradled the little one close, turned out the living-room lights, and headed down the hall for his bedroom.

Metal stirred a little during all of this but didn't wake, instead curling up tighter in his father's arms. It made Lee smile lovingly, almost sympathetically. The poor little thing was exhausted... He really needed the sleep. Long days of training and long nights of worrying weren't good for him.

Slipping into his bedroom, Lee gently laid Metal down before crawling into bed himself. It was still thundering and lightning some... he didn't want Metal to wake up alone and be scared. At least, that was the excuse Lee was using. Truth be told, he simply wanted his son close by.

He smiled warmly as he carefully covered up his eleven year old, tucking him in and watching as he snuggled into the covers and pillows. Leaning in, he placed one last kiss to his forehead. "Good night, my little star." he whispered, using the endearment that Guy sensei used to use for him when he was young. Sometimes, when no one else was around, Guy would still call him that.

When he was little, he had never understood why Guy called him that. He always thought that was an endearment that should have been used on someone more deserving, someone with more talent and promise than he himself had. But now, now that he had Metal, he completely understood.

Metal was the center of his world, the thing that Lee's life revolved around. He wanted to see him happy and healthy, he wanted to see him succeed at everything he did and be the very best he could be. He wanted to make him strong, strong enough to protect himself and those he cared about. He wanted him to have all the confidence he needed to push forward. Lee would move entire galaxies and Earth itself just so that this one little star might have a chance to be seen and to shine his brightest.

Lee smiled warmly as he watched his little one sleep peacefully for a few seconds longer, before laying his head down into the soft, familiar pillows and letting his own exhaustion catch up with him. It didn't take long for it and the soothing sounds of rain and distant thunder to lull him to sleep.

* * *

This is not my best work, but I got the idea yesterday and it just wouldn't leave me alone. I rushed through it a little to get it done and posted because I want to try and upload more regularly on Thursdays. But, regardless of it feeling a bit rushed, I kind of like it. I'm adoring Metal, and I can't wait until we get to see him and his dad interact in the anime. I'll probably be writing more of these interactions between Lee and Metal, so I hope you're all looking forward to them!


End file.
